Digimon Tamers: A Viral Situation
by Dag 417-Pandemonium Theory
Summary: Kids from around the world are gathered, and told that the Tamers must be eliminated by any means neccessary before they release the D-Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandemonium Theory:** Here's my old story that I acquired from Dag 417. For the most part, it's the same story except that Reno has been removed and replaced by my OC Arron.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Ch.1 A Meeting Ground**

"Hey!" a teenage boy called out into the woods. He was bent over panting, and aired out his red t-shirt with an "Above the Influence" symbol on it. Then he stood up and ran a hand through his short, curly, blond hair. Thank God I wore shorts, he said himself. It's so hot. "Hurry up, guys! You won't believe this!"

"Wait for us, Aaron!" a voice yelled from the woods. A moment later, a boy came out. He had spiky hair, and wore a black t-shirt that had "Marathon" across it in turquoise. He also wore jeans, and when he finally reached Aaron, he wished he hadn't worn jeans. "You know, you could've told me we were going to be running through the woods. If you did, I wouldn't be burning up."

Aaron shrugged, "School just let out, and I thought it would be cool to go exploring. I found a cave and I thought it would be neat to check it out."

"Well, it better be worth it," a girl said stepping out from behind the other boy, "And Leo, stop complaining."

"You're one to talk, Olivia! You're wearing shorts!" Leo exclaimed.

"So? I'm also wearing a jacket." Olivia said with finality. It was true; she wore white shorts, and a white jacket that came to her midriff. Her green shirt made her green eyes stand out, especially when she was glaring at Leo. Her short black hair didn't help either as the wind tossed it to one side.

"C'mon, guys. We're supposed to have fun," Aaron said. He turned around and pointed where the ground dipped in. "It's just over there."

He started running again. Leo grumbled and jogged after him with Olivia.

As the three entered the cave, they felt disoriented at first, but it soon passed.

Olivia looked around uneasily. "This place gives me the creeps, guys."

"Don't worry, Olivia," Aaron said. "Nothing can hurt you."

Then, in a whisper, Olivia said, still looking around fretfully, "Yeah, but if I find any bugs, I'm gonna hurt you."

After a couple minutes, they stumbled over a golden tablet. Inscribed on it was a dragon, with a fox and rabbit underneath.

Leo was amazed, "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno," Aaron said fascinated, "but that's not all that's weird. When I came here, all that was on it was the dragon."

"What should we do?" Olivia asked uncertainly, "Take it with us?

"I dunno," Leo said, "This kinda stuff happens in movies and when you touch it, bad things start to happen."

Aaron grinned, "Yeah, well this isn't a movie. What's the harm anyway?"

He reached out to touch it. It glowed. Then the cave began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Leo yelled.

Three beams of light shot out from the tablet and into their hands. Then the intensity of the light overpowered their vision, and the three blacked out.

* * *

When they came to, they found themselves in a groggy and depressing cavern, which was bigger than the one they came from. Everything was black and white, except them themselves. As they looked around, they found five other teens in the cave.

Aaron looked at them questioningly, "Hello. How did you guys get here?"

They all looked at him blankly. Then one of the teens spoke, "Name's Matt. I was hiking in the Rockies, and then the snow got out of control so I found this cave. Inside I found this gold tombstone-like thing with a rabbit on it. I was going to take it back with me, but when I touched it, I found you guys here."

"What state do you live in?" Leo asked.

"I'm not an American. I'm from Vancouver, and my family decided to go hiking for vacation," Matt said a little annoyed.

"_Children!" _a voice shrilled.

In front of them, a fire burst into life and two yellow eyes appeared.

«Будут вами?» (What are you?) One of the girls asked.

Aaron looked at her not understanding and then asked, "What...are you?"

"What I am is of no great importance. First, before we begin discussing further, I think we should understand each other better."

Five small objects fired at each of them. It entered their necks. There was a brief pain, but it subsided. A scar was left in the shape of a "V".

The foreign girl shrieked, "What did you do?"

The others gasped, including her. They could understand her!

"Yes, yes," the voice said, "I think it would be better to talk to each other. After all, as of this moment, you are a team. Now, I'm going to give you all the chance to get to know each other. I will be back shortly."

With that, the fire disappeared.

The foreign girl stood up. She had dirty blond hair, and wore a pale green shirt. She also wore a pale yellow skirt, "I'm Bryana, and she's Tsukasa." She pointed to the other girl, who had spiky hair that covered half her face. She also wore baggy clothes, which almost made her look like a boy. "We were on a school field trip to some caves."

"Yeah," Tsukasa said, "and it was _so _boring."

"Like, totally," Bryana added.

"Anyway," Tsukasa continued, "we wandered off and found a smaller cave, and inside we found a stone with an axe and a vampire on it. We touched it, and now… we're with you."

"Well," Aaron said, "we're from America and we decided to check out this cave for our first day of summer vacation. We found a tablet that had a dragon, rabbit, and a fox on it."

Leo looked over to the two other boys. One was shorter than the other was and he wore a school uniform and glasses. "Hi," he said shyly, "I'm Keith. Me and my brother are from Japan."

Wow, Aaron thought, he sure is pale.

The other boy was taller. He had messy red hair under a ball cap, and wore a baggy yellow shirt, and red shorts. He and his brother didn't look alike at all. "I'm Dan, and our dog ran into a pit in the ground. We followed him and we found a stone that had a fish and a clock on it."

"So what is this is all about?" Olivia wondered aloud.

Before anyone could respond, the fire returned.

* * *

**A/N:** For past readers, this is the same as last time, but for old and new readers, Dag 147's OC universe is gone. So there is no required reading or anything to follow the story. Hope you enjoy, and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 A Reason To Fight**

The fire returned, "There really is no time to waste, so I'll cut to the chase and explain why you're here. A powerful entity is going to be released and will destroy both your world and this world. You are all currently residing in what is called the Digital World."

"I knew it," Aaron whispered.

"I posses the ability of precognition," the fire continued, " which means I can see into the future. I will share my visions with you, to help make sense of the situation."

No one was sure what he meant, until their vision disappeared and saw images flashing through their heads:

_A fissure cracked through the ground and pink, bubbly, ooze floated out. Several digimon approached it cautiously. One of them touched it, and instantly burst into data. The other digimon ran away screaming._

The scene changed to a barren wasteland.

_The ooze was larger, and many digimon were fighting it. A giant bird-like was shooting fire at it. Several other giant digimon were fighting alongside the bird. Beside them, many other digimon were fighting as well, but many others were being deleted._

The scene changed to the Real World. The kids were shown cities like Tokyo, New York City, and Moscow, and the same thing was happening everywhere.

_A gigantic pink blob was overtaking the cities. Attached by cords were creatures attacking the cities. Military forces were unable to stop them. In Tokyo, a small, young girl was being held captive in a pink sphere. She was crying and saying, "Takato, why? Why did you let them take me? Why aren't you helping me? Takato!"  
A sinister voice replied, "You're not worth it Jeri. No one likes you. The only torture we're having is waiting for you to **die**! Think of it this way, you're the first of **many** who will be destroyed. You should feel honored we're giving you this opportunity. This sacrifice will mean a lot to us when we take over the **world**! "  
The girl known as Jeri started wailing again._

The visions ended, and stunned silence filled the room.

The fire said, "That entity is known as the D-Reaper. A group of humans created it. They call themselves Tamers, because they are partnered with a digimon. Their goals are to take over both the Real and Digital Worlds."

"We have to stop it!" Bryana said, standing up.

"How?" Tsukasa asked, "We can't fight. They have those digimon things. What can we do?"

Bryana furled her brow, and sat down.

"Wait," Matt said, "You said these were your visions, so we can stop them from ever creating it, right?"

"That's exactly why I summoned you here," the fire said, "At this very moment the Tamers are receiving their digimon. I'm going to partner you all with digimon, and you'll train here in the Dark Ocean. It's a part of the Digital World, that won't alert the Tamers to your presence. Once you're ready, you'll be transported here, and then transported to the Real World. The job is to defeat the Tamers, and save both worlds."

Aaron jumped up, "Well I'm in. I watch the "Digimon" show, and play the card game. Besides, that Takato-guy was a real jerk to Jeri."

"The word 'jerk' doesn't even begin to cover it," Olivia said, "Count me in too."

Aaron and Olivia looked at Leo. He fidgeted with his hands, "Oh all right! I might as well tag along if you two are going."

"Same here," Bryana said, "and Tsuakasa as well."

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Tsuakasa asked.

"You're the only one I know here, and I really want to help. Please?"

Tsukasa rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm out," Matt said.

"What?" Bryana asked.

"Sorry, but I want no part of this," Matt said, "You guys can go play 'Superheroes' and save the world, but I want to go home. The world is going to be destroyed, I at least want to go home and live my last moments by myself."

"You're so conceited," Tsuakasa said, "I'm not all that excited about this, but it's because I'm scared, not because I could care less!"

"Excuse me for interjecting," the fire said, "but there is no way of leaving. I used all of my power to bring you here. The way I'll regather my energy is by absorbing the data of the digimon you defeat. If you wait for me to recover naturally it'll be too late and both worlds will be destroyed."

"Then I guess I'm in," Dan said, "but only to protect my brother."

Keith clung to his brother's pant leg, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry buddy," Dan said.

Matt scowled, "Oh all right. I'm in it, so that I can go home. Don't count on me to be there in the end."

"Don't worry," Bryana said, "We won't!"

"Fine!"

Aaron interrupted the two, "So when do we meet our digimon?"

"Ah," the fire said, "First I need to give you these."

Fire balls shot into each kid's hand, without burning them. The fire faded, revealing a small black, trim device. They were round, with a square screen in the center, with two buttons below it. Aaron's had a red ring around his screen. Olivia's was blue, Leo's was green, Bryana's was brown, Tsukasa's was purple, Dan's was silver, Keith's was rose-colored, and Matt's was pink.

"What?" Matt exclaimed, "Why is mine _pink_?"

Bryana snickered, "Calm down, Keith's is a lighter pink than yours."

"That's not the point! I'm a guy. Guy's don't do _pink_!"

"Yeah, well, mine's brown," Bryana said, "You don't hear me complaining."

"Wanna trade?"

"There's no trading!" The fire said, "Those devices are very special. They will allow your digimon to digivolve into stronger digimon. They also allow you to analyze wild digimon, communicate with one another if you're ever to be separated, and provide a map. The D-arcs counter the Tamers'. These D-arcs only work on your digimon and only you can activate your D-arc. Understood?"

"Yes," Matt sighed, "but I'm not happy about it."

"Alright, before I release you, I have some final comments," the fire said, "Always stick together. You are most powerful together. Never accept defeat, and fight for the safety of both worlds."

The kids nodded and left the cave. Outside, everything was dull gray. Waves could be heard in the distance. Trees surrounded them, but they all retained the same lifeless color.

"What's with this place?" Matt asked.

"Well," Leo said, "The fire-guy said this is the only place we'd be undetected by the Tamers. Makes sense the only place would be the Underworld."

Aaron laughed, "Quit joking around, man. I guess we're looking for our digimon now."

"I guess," Olivia echoed.

"How about using that map-thingy?" Matt mused.

"What a surprise, you are smart," Bryana said as she accessed the map.

Matt ignored her, "So what is that fire-guy anyway? We never did ask. Is he a digimon too?"

"Who knows, who cares," Dan said, "Let's just do the job."

"Jeez," Tsukasa said, "You and Matt are just a barrel of fun, aren't you?"

Aaron accessed the map on his D-arc, and noticed a small red dot not too far away from him, "Hey guys, I think I found something!"

Aaron ran into the woods, with the rest chasing after him. He stopped in front of a tree. Olivia came up to him, "Hey, you just can't run off like that. We need to stick together, remember?"

"Sorry," Aaron said, "I thought I found something."

"You know, guys," Leo said, "I think we should split up, just long enough to find our digimon. How about we regroup near the cave?"

"I don't like it," Olivia said, "but it makes sense. Let's go."

Everyone split up, and left Aaron alone at the tree. He started moving the underbrush around, looking for any sign of a digimon. He stopped and looked at the tree. He noticed a small niche in the tree, and stuck his hand inside. He felt a tile, and pulled it out. The tile was octagonal, gold colored, and had a marking of a dragon on it, exactly like the tablet he found with Olivia and Leo. He examined it as he walked back to the meeting ground.

A few minutes later the others gradually returned with a similar golden, octagonal, tile.

"These are exactly like the images we found on the tablets," Bryana said.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Dan asked.

Aaron fidgeted with his D-arc and tile as the others talked about the tiles. He held his D-arc in front of the tile, and squeezed it, pressing a button, and a light shined on the tile. The tile illuminated and floated into the air, growing larger into a sphere. The light disappeared, revealing a black dragon-like creature.

"Hi, I'm BlackGuilmon," the digimon said, "and we're partners! We're going to have so much fun! I'm a virus type, but don't let that bother you, I'll never hurt you!"

Aaron smiled, "Awesome!"

The others stared wide-eyed at BlackGuilmon, and they did the same thing. Olivia went first, and a purple fox-like digimon appeared, standing on two legs.

"My name is Kumihomon," she said, "and I'm a virus-type digimon who always gets the job done. I can move lightning fast, and I'm able to mimic the appearance of my foes."

"I'm Olivia," Olivia stammered.

"Olivia," Kumihomon said, "I believe we'll have a most interesting partnership."

Leo activated his tile as well, releasing a small, black, rabbit-like digimon. He had long flappy ears with brown stripes on them.

"Hi, I'm BlackTerriermon! I love a good time, but don't count me out of a fight. I'm a virus-type, and can be really viscous."

Bryana went next, releasing a gear-shaped digimon. He had two cog-like arms.

"I'm Hagurumon, a virus-type, machine digimon. I don't like fighting, but I'll protect you."

"Aw, you're so cute!" Bryana hugging Hagurumon.

Tsukasa released her digimon, a bat-like digimon.

"I'm DemiDevimon," the bat said, "I'm a virus-type digimon, who loves to have fun. Sometimes people thin I'm too much, but I say if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen!"

"Points for cliché," Tsukasa said.

Keith timidly released his tile, and a pink clam appeared. He bent closer, and the shell popped open, causing Keith to fall back, startled.

"Hi, I'm Syakomon," it said, "I'm a virus-type, crustacean digimon. I don't like confrontation, and I avoid fighting at all costs."

Dan laughed, as he released his tile, "Just like you."

Dan's tile released a small animal with spiked fins on its back, and webbed feet.

"My name is Gizamon," he said, "And I like water. I'm a virus-type, and I'm very viscous in the water, but I'm weaker on land."

Finally, Matt released his tile, "Stand back guys, and see an awesome digimon!"

Bryana rolled her eyes, "This outta be good."

The tile released, revealing a digimon looking exactly like BlackTerriermon. It was brown in color, with pink colored stripes. The major difference was this digimon had three horns on its head, unlike BlackTerriermon's single horn.

"My name is Lopmon," she said, "I'm a virus-type, and even though I may look weak, I can really pack a punch. With my long ears I can glide across the air."

"Are you kidding me!" Matt fumed, "A girl? A _girl_? First I get sucked into a fight I could care less about, then I get a pink D-arc, and now I'm paired up with a _girl_!"

Lopmon looked down, feeling ashamed, "Don't worry, I won't let you down."

"Yeah, right," Matt sneered.

"That's uncalled for!" Bryana said.

"She's right," Aaron said, "We're partnered forever. The least you can be is open-minded."

"We'll see," Matt said.

Lopmon sniffled, "You don't believe I can fight? Well I'll show you!"

Lopmon took off into the woods by herself.

"Lopmon come back!" Bryana said, and turned to Matt, "Well? Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Why would I?" Matt said, "I don't care what happens to her."

"You're unbelievable," Olivia said. "Kumihomon, we have to go after her, c'mon! Aaron, Leo, you guys coming?"

"Right behind you," Aaron said.

Bryana glared at Matt, "For your sake, she better not get herlsef hurt."

The rest of the group trailed after Lopmon. Matt waited a few minutes before walking after them, "Why did I get paired with a weakling like her? She's so small. She won't survive."

Up ahead, Olivia, Aaron and Leo arrived in a clearing. In the middle, Lopmon was in the hands of a green-colored, giant digimon.

"What is that thing?" Olivia asked, scanning him with her D-arc.

**Ogremon**

**Evil**

**Virus**

**Champion**

**Special Attacks: Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel**

Ogremon turned to the group of kids, with Lopmon desperately trying to free herself, "Is this any of yours?"

A sigh came from behind the group. They turned to see Matt stroling up to them, "She's mine, I guess."

"Help me, Matt!" Lopmon cried.

"No," matt said, "You said you're going to prove that you can fight. Let's see it. At the moment, you're not putting up a good case."

Ogremon laughed, "Oh really? This little mouse? What a joke!"

Lopmon bit into Ogremon's thumb, causing the giant to shriek in pain. Lopmon fell out of his hands, and she caught herself in the air. She floated down to the ground, panting.

"Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get!" Ogremon yelled. "Goblimon, attack!"

Out of the trees, smaller digimon resembling Ogremon jumped out.

"Way to go," Bryana said. "Get ready, Hagurumon!"

"Whatever," Matt said, rolling his eyes.


End file.
